Candle
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Percayalah sayang... Selama heterochrome masih memandang, Kisah kita akan selalu berawal... #SHBF10-Memory Satu lagi untuk Ultah #HyuugaHinata #27Des Selamat membaca...


**"Candle"**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Disclaimer : Character Kishimoto Masashi-** _ **sensei**_

 **Story Uzumaki NaMa**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini._

 _Hanya untuk kesenangan belaka ^.^_

 **Dedicated to #SHBF10 - Prompt #Memori**

 **Satu lagi, untuk Ultah #HyuugaHinata #27Des**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke..."

Suara dan lambaianmu di pagi itu adalah pembuka bagi hari indahku. Kau datang dengan berlari-lari kecil dari gerbang rumahku . Ku sambut kedatanganmu dengan senyuman yang kau balas dengan cengiran lembut.

" _Hihi_ , tutup mata dan dengarkan petunjukku." Lekas kau tutup kedua mataku dengan tangan kecilmu. Aku menurut dengan meletakkan kedua tangan yang sama. Namun dengan cepat kau turunkan tanganmu kemudian mendorong bahuku agar berjalan. Lagi-lagi aku menurut, mengikuti permainanmu.

"Ingat, jangan mengintip." Peringatan kecilmu ku dengar bagai rayuan. Ku iyakan ucapanmu dalam diam.

Tepat sekitar dua kali kita berbelok dalam perjalanan, kau menepuk bahuku pertanda berhenti. Aku diam, belum berniat mengganggumu yang asik menyiapkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang kau lakukan.

"Sekarang buka mata..."

Seperti yang kau pinta, aku membuka mata dan menemukan...

"...selamat ulang tahun Sasuke. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan tetap menjadi Sasuke yang ku kenal. Kalau perlu, berubahlah ke arah yang lebih baik. _Happy birthday_.."

Kau berkata-kata begitu panjang. Sampai tak sadar bahwa dua kalimat selamat kau ucapkan. Aku memandang fokus pada benda menyala yang kau tunjukkan.

" _Iisshhh.._ Tiup, tapi sebelum itu ucapkan do'a dalam hati."

Ku turuti apa yang kau ucapkan, lagi. Mengucap sajak dalam pejaman mata dan berharap, 'semoga apa yang Hinata semogakan tidak hanya menjadi semoga' lantas meniup lilin yang sejak tadi kau pegang.

 _"Yay..."_ kau bertepuk tangan setelah memindahkan lilin yang kau genggam ke tanganku.

"...maaf Sasuke," kau menangkup tangan, "aku sedang tak ada uang. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan. Jangan marah ya..."

Aku tersenyum, mengusap poni rambutmu agak kasar. "Iya aku tahu kau tak ada uang. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau satu lilin dan satu api bisa disebut pemberian."

Kau mengerucutkan bibir seraya memperbaiki letak poni, "yang penting kan ada acara tiup lilin."

Yah, kau memang masih Hinata yang ku kenal. Selalu memiliki alasan agar tak bisa disalahkan.

"Iya iya terima kasih. Ayo berangkat, sebelum terlambat." Aku mengajakmu kemudian merapikan letak tas di punggung. Aku melangkah lebih dulu, membiarkanmu tertinggal bersama buku-bukumu yang berserak.

"Tapi janji disimpan ya lilinnya. Itu aku belinya pakai uang _loh_.." kau mengejar tergesa dengan memasukkan buku dalam tas.

Aku hanya menoleh singkat seraya mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Pernah di suatu hari, kita terpisah waktu kerja kelompok. Seperti yang terlihat kita tak bisa melangkah bersama dalam satu jalan pulang. Aku memainkan beberapa lembar buku sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata. Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan suasana mendung, aku tak menikmati kesendirian yang begitu menyesakkan. Seringkali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang berlari kencang dengan tas di pelukan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, berharap halusinasi itu menghilang. Langkah kembali ku lanjutkan. Tapi pendengaran sama sekali tak mengkhianatiku. Aku merasa mendengar sesuatu. Sekali lagi, aku menoleh dan benar-benar ku temukan dirimu terduduk dalam keadaan yang benar-benar berantakan dengan tas di pelukan.

Aku berjongkok. Menutup buku kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk menyentuh bahu kecilmu, "Hinata..."

Bahumu bergerak naik turun. Kau pasti kelelahan, aku sangat mengerti itu.

Selama beberapa detik setelahnya, kita sama-sama terdiam. Kau sibuk menyelesaikan rasa lelahmu, aku sibuk memandang dirimu yang menunduk. Kadang hati berteriak tak manusiawi dengan berharap dirimu lekas memandang ke depan, agar aku dapat melihat wajahmu yang berkeringat.

" _Huhhhh_..." kau menarik nafas panjang, "untung aku tidak terlambat. Ayo pulang bersama."

Terkadang aku selalu bertanya, apa benar kau memiliki tenaga yang begitu cepat kembali?

Aku mengikuti tubuhmu berdiri, " _hey_ , ku lihat kau masih lelah, beristirahatlah."

"Hmhh.." kau mendengus kemudian melangkah mendahului, "tidak. Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku. Dan seperti hari ini, selanjutnya aku lah yang berjalan di depan. Kau, harus berada di belakangku."

Aku memperhatikan tubuhmu yang bergerak seolah angkuh. Tawaku menggema dalam raih tasmu yang kau tinggalkan tanpa sengaja. Memperhatikan tubuhmu yang bergerak tergesa, aku mendekat. Dengan langkahmu yang kecil, bagaimana mungkin kau akan bertahan di posisi paling depan?

.

.

.

 _Drrt Drrrt..._

Dering ponsel pertanda pesan masuk menggema. Yang ku ingat setelah ku tekan tombol buka adalah

* * *

 _Ciee yang tiru-tiru. Thank's yah Sasu. Kamu belinya pake uang kan? Gak asal ngukir lilin yang ku beri waktu itu kan_..

* * *

Pesanmu berakhir dengan emotikon skeptis. Kau membuatku tertawa ke sekian kalinya. Ku biarkan ancaman pesanmu terabaikan.

Tubuhku membentur kasur pelan. Lilin pemberianmu dalam genggaman, dalam pelukan. Ku pejam mata dan ku ingat lagi peristiwa siang tadi saat ku masukkan lilin putih berukir dalam tasmu. Jangan salah, aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti bahwa pemberian satu lilin adalah lebih berkesan untuk dikenang.

.

.

.

.

"...Pa...Pa...Papa.."

Aku terbangun. Goyangan kecil itu terhenti saat melihat kedua mataku terbuka. Perawakan mungil dengan mata _heterochrome_ , _onyx_ kiri dan byaku kanan, memandangku polos. Ku sentuh tangan mungilnya dan ku genggam lembut.

"Ayo Pa. Mama pasti sudah menunggu. Aku sudah siapkan lilinnya." Lilin putih penuh coret khas anak-anak ditunjukkannya dengan sebelah tangan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk kurva, mengundangku membentuk senyuman serupa. Aku bangkit lantas menuju ke baki kecil dan mengambil sebuah korek api. Ku sakukan dalam jas beserta dua lilin kenangan yang ku genggam saat tertidur.

.

.

 _Dua batang putih adalah saksi_

 _Satu ukiran antara adalah janji_

 _Enam tahun lalu bersama ikrar_

 _Ku sambut kamu dalam pinangan_

 _._

 _Hey, lilin terukir ku berikan padamu_

 _Maka akan selalu berada di sampingmu_

 _Jangan siakan apa yang menjadi pemberian_

 _Percayalah kisah ini masih berawal_

 _._

 _Lima tahun usia buah hati_

 _Dia mengerti apa-apa maksud batang putih_

 _Dia paham, dan aku memahami_

 _Jadi cobalah untuk ikut merestui_

 _._

 _Jangan berpikir ini salah_

 _Tenangkan dirimu, dan aku masih bersandar di sini_

 _Romansa tetap akan menjadi romansa_

 _Drama ini tak akan selalu menjadi drama_

 _._

 _Percayalah sayang..._

 _Kenanganmu akan selalu ku jaga_

 _Kan selalu berada dalam ingatan.._

 _._

 _Percayalah sayang..._

 _Selama heterochrome masih memandang,_

 _Kisah cinta akan selalu bermulai.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Birthday Sayang..._

 _Tetaplah menjadi istri abadiku..._

 _Jangan duakan aku walau kesepian_

 _Namun juga jangan panggil aku sekarang..._

 _Jagoan kecil kita masih membutuhkan perhatian.._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear, Hinata_

 _Love, Sasuke_

 _27 Desember 2016_

.

.

.

.

"Pa... Apa Mama juga mengucap do'a?"

"Tentu saja. Saat lilin-lilin yang menyala ini mati, itu tandanya Mama baru saja menyelesaikan permohonannya."

.

.

.

.

 _ **OWaRi**_

* * *

.

Hello...

Ada yang kangen NaMa di sini? XD

Atau jangan-jangan sudah lupa sama saya... T.T

So, satu fanfiction hasil nge-rodi saya di tengah2 menumpuknya tugas sebelum UAS /lirikbuku /tendang

Jangan bilang-bilang, sebenernya ini hasil paksaan juga... ssst /senggolGina-Senpai xD

Selamat menikmati... ^-^

 _Love_ ,

 **** ** _Uzumaki NaMa..._**


End file.
